saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinaggo
Character Info * Name: Gerard "Vinaggo" Vannagio * Clan: Nosferatu, Nictuku Bloodline * Sire: Ujuo, descendant of Nuckalavee * Path: Path of Evil Revelations (Nuckalavee as his master) Origins & Embrace Gerard Vannagio was born June 30th, 1753 in Boston, Massachusetts. The son of a tailor and seamtress in a Puritan community, he spent his days between Church life and learning the craft of his parents. At the age of 17, he married his wife Krista and they settled into a small cabin outside the city. 2 months before his wife's birth of their child, the monster Ujuo broke into their home. He attempted to embrace the both of them, but Gerard was the only one to survive the brutal embrace of a Nictuku. Upon awakening, Gerard learned that to be Nictuku is to bear the eternal and relentless rage and fury of their Clan founder Early Vampiric Life After his embrace, Ujuo spent enough time to teach his childe of why the Nictuku exist and what his purpose was. After murdering 17 people in Boston and breaking his sanity, Ujuo and his childe departed for New York. Vinaggo's mission was clear: Find the Nosferatu in the city, and draw them out or isolate them. His sire stayed with him for almost a century before leaving him to his own devices. Vinaggo became a skilled infiltrator and several Warrens went dark because of his work. In addition to his work against each cities Nosferatu, Vinaggo took up serial murder as a means of alleviating or dealing with his urges. For a long time he imitating local folk lore and demons to draw attention away from his heritage but when Jack the Ripper, H.H. Holmes and Carl Panzram made headlines, he chose instead to emulate these new "Serial Killers" as they were being called. He worked his way down the East Coast, finally to Savannah The Silence of Savannah Vinaggo aided Nuckalavee and Golgo in their endeavors in the city. He knew many details about what happened there and the operations, which he took to his grave St. Augustine In the fall of 2014, Vinaggo arrived in the city of St. Augustine. His job was to follow the survivors of Savannah and prepare St. Augustine for the Nictuku's slaughter of it's inhabitants. To this end he would have to sow dissent and kill those he felt was a threat. His chief threat was Destiny, who had fought Nuckalavee and would be able to recognize him. However, after Destiny's death at the hands of Lexington, this threat no longer existed. Leon After the attack on the Church, Vinaggo followed the group to where they had tracked Destiny. When they engaged the Black Spiral Dancers, Leon fled from the fight wounded. Vinaggo ambushed him outside the building and killed him. Leon would cry out Vinaggo's name during the attack, alerting the others. While Vinaggo would try to deflect or refute future claims of his responsibility in Leon's death, the Gather would disbelieve these claims and this would be the catalyst that would ultimately lead to Vinaggo's death The Warren The Nosferatu Jabberjaw invited Vinaggo down to the Warrens to keep her company and create solidarity. Vinaggo's plan was to find the safe way into the Warren, as he had down many times before. Upon discovery that the two ancient Nosferatu in the city were in fact Eska and Dante, Vinaggo was resolved to immediately inform Nuckalavee. Dante, through his Sea Serpent retainer, was able to identify Vinaggo for what he was. When Eska warned Jabberjaw that a "servant of Nuckalavee" was near, Vinaggo fled and reported his Master. A resulting battle ensued that resulted in Dante and Eska's death. Jabberjaw survived. Jabberjaw kept her survival a secret, and would serve as the linchpin to condemn Vinaggo Death Appearing before the Gather to plead for their aid to the destruction of the Warren (when in truth he was looking to protect himself), he instead found himself in a trial for his survival. Before he was sentenced, Jabberjaw revealed herself to the Gather that she had survived and reveal Vinaggo's true nature. Still deceptive to the end, he tried manipulating the group to let him go but they refused to listen. A small battle ensued and after injuring many in the group, he was destroyed. Personality Vinaggo wore many what he called "Masks" or personas to suit a specific situation. His most common one was the loyal, information gathering Nosferatu, which was snarky but appeared loyal. In reality his true personality was a tangled mess of rage, fury, and murder, held together only by respite periods for self preservation. To prevent himself from outright lashing out at the group, he would murder or torture various humans he could get his hands on. The Gather of St. Augustine were the only ones to see his true personality emerge, which happened very shortly before his death.Category:NosferatuCategory:Characters